


Heart Of Tin

by dazed_confused



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Early Days, M/M, Sharing a Bed, all fluff, jimmy has some feelings, robert knows this, they watch the wizard of oz and smoke, wrote this cause i couldn't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazed_confused/pseuds/dazed_confused
Summary: “Bonzo kicks in his sleep. I don't want to wake up to another kick in the bollocks.”Or the jimbert forced to share a bed fanfic cliche.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Heart Of Tin

“The hotel is overbooked. You and Plant have to room together.” 

Jimmy already in a bad state due to the harsh traveling conditions lifts his nose from his scarf and shoots G a death glare.

“What? Don't give me that look Page. Jonesy is coming up tomorrow and Robert already complained about Bonzo.” Grant said before the blonde had appeared between the two.

“Bonzo kicks in his sleep. I don't want to wake up to another kick in the bollocks.” Robert said as he shot Jimmy a pleading smile.

Any other time Jimmy would have tried suppressing the feelings he got whenever the curly-haired singer smiled at him. But not right now, due to the fact he would have his personal space limited with the curls of an overly bright blonde.

Jimmy sighed again and picked up his luggage, “I won’t kick you in the bollocks on purpose. But if you get on my side I don’t make any promises.”

Robert smiled again and followed Jimmy to their room.

Jimmy stopped in the doorway and looked around at the room. He spotted what might have been the smallest queen-sized bed he had ever seen, ugly green walls, a small television, and a coffee table and chair tucked in the corner. Robert didn’t seem to bother, pushing past the guitarist and jumping on the bed.

“It’s got a lot of support,” Robert said in an impish manner as he looked up at Jimmy from his resting spot.

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he took off his jacket and scarf and neatly placed them on the chair. Robert remained in place with his two arms supporting him as he watched Jimmy aimlessly.

“Would you like to watch a show? Your choice, since it is your room.” Robert said trying to make conversation with the tense guitarist.

“Whatever you want Percy. I’m going to go shower.”

By the time Jimmy came back, Robert was working on a blunt and The Wizard Of Oz was on the small television.

“Why, why you work fast,” Jimmy replied as he saw the setup and sat on the bed.

“Have to keep my mind occupied somehow. I severely doubt you’d enjoy me bringing someone back here.” Robert replied as he continued to work on the blunt.

”I would go make you go sleep with Grant and I’m sure having the worry of him kicking you in the bollocks won’t be the biggest worry you have,” Jimmy said as he directed his attention to the tornado hitting Kansas.

Robert giggled as he passed Jimmy the blunt, “You know you remind me a lot of the wicked witch of the west.”

Jimmy wanted to pull a face at the comparison but was soon distracted by the dazed look in Robert’s eye and how he realized that Robert’s eyes crinkled every time he tried suppressed a laugh. 

The two passed the blunt and laughed at the munchkins dancing and making jokes about the cheesy dance moves.

“Would you go mad if I started moving around like the scarecrow onstage?” Robert asked Jimmy with a chuckle as he took a hit.

“You already move around like a fish Robert, the scarecrow would be an upgrade,” Jimmy laughed as he took the blunt back from the blonde.

Robert responded with a mock hurt gasp. This resulted in Jimmy’s feelings for the boy to grow. He turned his attention back to the small dog running after the scarecrow to distance himself from them.

“If our crew was The Wizard Of Oz characters it would most definitely be me as Dorthy, you as the Tin Man, Bonzo as the Scarecrow, and Jonesy as the Lion,” Robert said some while after.

Without Jimmy’s realization, the singer had placed his head on his shoulder. Jimmy looked down at the other with affection before he realized what the other had said.

“Robert you would most definitely be the scarecrow if you were any character.”

“Pagey! How dare you say I have no brain while I pen the words to your songs,” Robert replied as he looked up at Jimmy.

“Well, you do gain one at the end...” Jimmy smiled as he lost his thought while his eyes shifted from Robert’s blue ones to his perfectly shaped lips.

“Just like the fact you secretly do have a heart under all that ruse, ” Robert replied as he finally pulled his eyes off Jimmy and back to the television.

Jimmy grew red after that and how Robert had shown interest in him. Showing the fact he was letting someone else into his private territory. Not just his hotel room but his heart and mind which only belonged to him. His newly equipped singer however was obviously on his way in. Jimmy quickly returned his thoughts back to the movie to try and not think so heavily on that idea.

By the end of the movie, Robert had fallen asleep on Jimmy’s shoulder and Jimmy tried his best to set Robert gently on his side. He took the blanket and placed it over his curly-haired blonde.

Jimmy watched as Robert slept peacefully and knew that Robert would be the first and only one to break the barriers that Jimmy had put up. Jimmy tried not to think about it so hard and tucked himself into bed with Robert.

He snaked his arms around his singer and took a deep breath. He thought about how comfortable and how at home he was like this but before those thoughts could settle he was interrupted.

“See you do have a heart. Not the Tin Man after all, ” Robert replied softly as he cuddled up to Jimmy.

Jimmy just smiled into his neck. Yes, indeed he had a heart... A heart that consisted only to himself, music, and the newly inducted Robert Anthony Plant. 


End file.
